RAPTADA!
by maley507
Summary: aveces el mas duro corazón, con odio y resentimientos puede volverse suave y amoroso más cuando estas enamorado.


sere directo shokugeki no soma, no me pertenece...

pareja rara lo se, pero lo nuevo me encanta.un one-shot.

Despues de la derrota con soma, Etsuya Eizan el noveno asiento de tőtsuki.

sentia un vacio en el corazón, como una ira sin final. tenia ganas de asesinarlo y botarlo en la zanja mas lejana del país.

al pasar las horas autoconsumido en su ira decide mandar personas "especiales"

hacia donde vive soma.

 _-" vayan donde el, y averiguen lo que mas le encanta, ademas traiganmelo para destruirlo."_

 _\- Si señor!_

 ** _yukihira soma lo que mas amas lo destruire con mis propias manos..._**

 ** _como tu hiciste con mi preciada cocina.._**

 ** _EN LA ESTRELLA POLAR_**

Justo en el jardin de vegetales de la estrella polar se encontraba una dulce peliazul recogiendo los vegetales...

 _tohoku no tobi_ usagi... excelente en el ping pong no por su habilidad sino por estrategia y mente.

MEGUMI SAN...

llamaba soma apresurado...

que paso soma kun?- se levanta con la cesta llena de legumbres frescas...

era para decirte que ya está el desayuno... hizo un antemano el chico... aya te espero, vale?

si...

ahhh!!!!

que paso megu chan?

se me olvido buscar un pescado en la tienda donde fumio san me mando...

corre...yo te llevo la cesta.¿ amigos por siempre no?- reía el chico con un pulpito

encaramelado en la mano

S-si hizo una cara de asco al ver ese plato..

quedo hecha trizas...

 _sr. creo que sabemos que es lo que busca...dentro de poco le daremos el paquete... es una chica peliazul, ojimiel, estatura como de 1.54 y bello cuerpo, se ve que es algo timida...señor._

 _me parece haberla visto..._

 _rebuscando entre sus pensamientos etsuya la recuerda...siempre estuvo allí_

 _en el torneo las giras especiales y la semifinal que quedo de 4 lugar... una excelente chica para su plan..._

 _volviendo a la realidad_

 _señor...señor...SEÑOR ¡LA TENEMOS!!!!!!_

 _agent 01 fuera._

 _entendido, lo quiero cuando se oculte el sol._

 _POR FAVOR SAQUEME DE AQUI!!!!! decia horrorizada la chica._

 _no hagáis nada cariño esto no es nada..._

entre llantos, patadas, gritos, sollozos, berrinches y golpes se durmio por si misma... al parecer esas personas le patecia hasta tierno escucharla llorar y gritar entre lagrimas...

 _en 20 minutos llegamos..._

para ver como fue que me raptaron y porque...como fui tan descuidada...y eso que en el pueblo tenian mi fe en todo... ya se asomaban las lagrimitas

 _oye cariño...llegamos... ya baja!!!_ abrieron la bolsa dejándola caer el una oscura habitacion...

se levanto de una vez comenzando a alterarse..

y encojerse en una bolita...

 _oye espera aqui! ya viene el jefe..._

en plena oscuridad se asomaba el color reluciente de cadenas de oro y anillos...

desde lejos se podia ver el reflejo de lentes...

una voz algo ruda hablo...pero ella confundida no escucho.

 _bienvenida tadokoro megumi..._

 _are?_

 _como que are?_

 _quien eres...muestrate._ habian entre

esa frase lagrimas y miedo.

 _esta bien_ alzo los labios.

enciendan las luces...

megumi quedo quebrada...como el pudo hacer un acto tan poco varonil... podria decirsr que fue muy gallina...raptarla por venganza de su compañero por vencerlo en aquel shokugeki...

muy incompetente...

que pasa el gato te comio la lengua?

No...

no que?

No...M...me hagas da daño...por favor.

cerro lo ojos con pequeñas lagrimas.

para que crees que te traje aqui...

se acerco, no podia creerlo ni el mismo...

algo cambio ahi.

la chica estaba sonriendo con pequeñas lagrimas que viajaban por au rostro.

oye que haces... el estaba sorprendido.

la chica cambio su cara y se levanto del suelo, inflo los cachetes e hizo el puchero que le hizo en una ocasión a soma.

 ** _que tierna..._**

 ** _espera khé carajo me pasa.._**

 ** _se dio una fuerte bofetada... calmate eizan...calmate_**

 ** _pero se ve hermosa._**

es mi oportunidad... se fue por debajo del chico... parecia una bebe... estaba gateando. abrio la puerta, y salio corriendo.

el gran problema era saber donde estaba.

era un bosque extraño...

no importaba eso ahora. etsuya habia salido igual...

demonios...ya se por que le dicen liebre...

mierda esa chica me va a matar..

habia desaparecido.

la busco todo el dia...

CON MEGUMI

bien creo que lo perdi...

me va a dar algo en el corazón...

voy a descansar...se arrecosto sobre la hierba freca y decido cerrar sus ojos..

soma por favor ven a buscarme...te lo suplico...

megumi estaba quebrada y cansada se habia caido... y le dolia mucho...

alli estaba el, cansado por buscarla a ella.

busco por debajo de rocas, encima de árboles, arriba del cielo... pero no la encontro...

si fuera un conejo en donde estaria...

en donde... ya se!!! saltaria entre hierbas frescas que me gusten...

paso unos grandes arbustos y ahi la vio... estaba dormida...

sus mejillas estaban de color un tono rojo.

sus labios medio abiertos...

siguio mirando...y llego a los tobillos estaban maltratados... se veia tan doloroso...

y no hablemos de el.

estaba peor que ella habia hasta rodado por piedras...lo picaron abejas y se callo en un pozo...y el decia que la mala suerte no existia.

fue hasta donde ella y la levanto...

1..2..3.. puff no pesa nada

no la tenia en forma habitual la tenia cargada como un bebé.

ella sentía algo muy calido enrollandola y como accion decidio corresponder ese calor.

el la abrazo y sorprendio aun mas cuando ella le devolvio el abrazo..

el chico la llevo hasta un salon de urgencias privado, le dejo descansar, alos dos le trataron las heridas mas dificil fueron las de él. pero las de la chica fue fácil y sencillo.

 _segun los veredictos de los doctores, vino un muchacho cargando a la chica muy fuerte, solo decia: "ayudenla", como accion del sr. etsuya lo hicimos, tratamos con sus heridas.._

 _nos conto de camino que le paso. dice que dejo caer a la chica un par de veces. por el dolo que tenia se habia desgarrado un musculo...no fue muy grave.._

 _se quedo con la chica hasta que despertara. pero no ha despertado aun, al parecer es un cansancio excesivo, han pasado 3 horas, hemos traladado al señor a la misma habitacion que la chica..._

 _no es que me incumbe ni nada pero...creo que es primera vez que veo al señor muy feliz..._

 _volviendo al caso... ella desperto_...

mejor me voy...

are...are? parpadeoparpadeo rapido...donde estoy?

hay esta un hombre..

mejor le pregunto... hola buenas, una pregunta sabe donde estoy?

aa eres megumi no?, ven tengo algo que contarte...

(el doc. le cuenta cada detalle de lo sucedido)

Eizan hizo que!!!!!, un gran sonrojo se vino encima de ella. no sabia que hacer...queria morir en vergüenza.

mas por su frase...cada vez que la recuerda le duele el pecho.

no se sabia el por que pero ella necesitaba verlo ya!!!!.

por sorpresa estaba en la misma habitacion que el.

y alli estaba el; dormido con lol lentes puestos... se veia hermoso y tan doloroso au rostro lo reflejaba...

busco una esquina de la cama y hablo: Eizan tengo miles de preguntas ahora pero no me importa, solo te dire esto...

 ** _TE AMO_**... acción seguida le beso en la frente y le quito los lentes...

el chico desperto con un leve sonrojo y sonrio.

estas bien, que alivio... fue lo primero que salio de su boca.

megumi...yo sere directo...no tengo miedo ni por yukihira ni azami nunca más...

 _te amo_

la chica no pudo decir nada... al verse atrapada con los labios de Eizan, por accion de los medicos cerraron las ventanas de aquel cuarto al igual que la puerta.

el lo sabia mejor que nadie esa chica lo volvia loco...

ella trato de salir de ese beso, pero el la forzo más, estaba explorando lugares

que nadie nunca descubrio, fue el solo el.

Ei..zan...faltaba aire para seguir...

se separaron, respiraron ondo

y siguieron...

ya era de mañana, el se desperto y la observo a su lado...

era bella y el era muy pero muy suertudo al tenerla hay..

mas por la noche anterior que tuvieron, ya que fue sin descanso, ella tenia miedo el igual, pero como dicen al ser el primero eres el unico, pero el quedo muy cansado...

esa noche fue increíblemente excitante, el solo vivia de paja o masturbación pero le encanto y mas con sus ideas retorcidas al ver en el piso el traje de enfermera... era un demente...

sin embargo el volvio a acurrucarse hacia la chica...

en tootsuki casi se cae todo al saber, tal noticia no paso nada... por que eran sus vidas y corazones nadie podia hacer nada...

3 **_FIN_**

que besho aqui se acabo digan otra pareja


End file.
